


The Minister

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Draco again years after the war ended. Harry is now Minister and Draco is a lobbyist. Harry decides to pursue a relationship with him, but his very public life interferes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minister

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest. 
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: M107  
> Original Work Name: The American President
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: A huge thank you to S and S for the beta! I don't think I could have finished this without your invaluable help! Thank you to the mods for the extension so my betas could work their miracle! And thank you to the prompter for an awesome prompt that I had so much fun with; I really hope you enjoy it!

Harry stared out the fake window in his office at the Ministry. It was the one thing he despised about his office, that the Ministry was located underground with no natural light. He much preferred spending his time at his office at Phoenix Retreat, but today he had meetings with several of the Department heads. He heard his office door open and knew without looking that Hermione had arrived. She was always first in, and Ron would be trailing behind her shortly, always stopping to get his after-breakfast snack before joining them for the morning briefing.  
  
Harry turned when he heard the door close for the third time, signalling the last arrival. "Good morning, Ron, Hermione, and Luna."  
  
"Good morning, Minister," they said in unison.  
  
Harry shook his head grinning, no matter how many times he had asked them to call him Harry they still wouldn't. "So what's on the schedule for today?"  
  
Hermione launched into his agenda for the day and Harry listened while looking around at his closest friends. He was happy that at least this hadn't changed. Even twenty-five years after they had left school and defeated Voldemort, his friends were still standing beside him in support.  
  
"…oh and Ron has that meeting today with the Pure-blood committee, and they're hoping you can spare five minutes to meet with them. They won't be happy when they find out you've decided not to pass the legislation, and it wouldn't hurt to have them know you still support them, just not the statute the way it is written." Hermione paused and glanced down at her notes again before looking back up at him. Harry was surprised by the anxious look on her face before she spoke again. "They've hired a new lobbyist too. Someone you know. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry looked at her, surprised. He hadn't seen or heard from Draco since after the war. Harry had been instrumental in getting him and his mother pardoned, but the only news of him afterward had been him moving to France less than two years later. He had never heard of him coming back. Harry nodded and glanced at Ron. "Will you be ok handling the meeting?"  
  
Ron grinned. "I can handle Malfoy just fine. It's been years, I would hope he's grown up at least as much as I have."  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah, but that's mainly because Hermione couldn't deal with you acting like a child when you both already had two children running around."  
  
"Too bloody right! And if you think I want to get on her bad side when she's seven months pregnant with the third, you must be crazy!"  
  
They all laughed for a moment before Luna recalled their attention. "You should also try to get out early tonight. Today is the kids last day at Hogwarts, and I'm sure Albus and Lily would love to spend some time with you."  
  
"Yes, definitely. Do any of you have something planned for the children, especially Rose and Albus now that they've finished?"  
  
"We were going to have a family dinner," Hermione said, "and if you'd like you're welcome to bring Albus and Lily."  
  
"Why don't we all celebrate at Phoenix Retreat? We can let the youngsters stay up late and have fun, and there's enough room for everyone."  
  
"That sounds great, Har-Minister. I'll call to have the preparations made and the house ready for guests," Luna said.  
  
Harry stood and held out his hand for Hermione. "So, remind me again, what's first on today's agenda?" He chuckled when she hit him on the arm.

* * *

  
  
"Thank you, Mr Weasley, for taking the time to talk with us. I'm sure you have other important things to be doing today, so we'll be leaving."  
  
Draco sneered at his simpering colleague; the woman was a complete moron, it was no wonder why he had been hired. He turned back to Ron and interrupted whatever next stupid remark she was about to make. "Mr Weasley doesn't want us to leave yet because Mr Weasley has not broken his bad news."  
  
The woman giggled under her breath and looked back up at Weasley. "You'll have to forgive my colleague. He was hired just yesterday, and hasn't had a chance to read our brief in its entirety."  
  
Draco glared at the woman and was about to answer when he was side-tracked by a glimpse of Weasley grinning. It almost looked like he was trying to stop himself from laughing. Draco watched as Ron regained control of himself, and then responded to the bint. "You're right I haven't had a chance to read the brief. Luckily, I've come prepared in the fact that I've been a Pure-blood Wizard for the past forty-two plus years, and if that hasn't made me qualified to speak on behalf of the Pure-blood committee maybe the fact that my family is all Pure-blood does. I'd hazard I know more what's in that brief than anyone in this room because they are statutes my family have been fighting to establish for decades. I also know Minister Potter isn't likely to support this brief, so Mr Weasley has yet to inform you of the bad news that this piece of legislation won't be passed as it was written."  
  
Weasley ducked his head for a moment, and Draco could see he was hiding a slight smile. Draco was shocked to think Weasley found him amusing. "Mr Malfoy is correct. The Minister refuses to pass the brief onto the Wizengamot for a vote, at least not right now with the way it is stated. The Minister especially rejects the section for a Pure-blood school or all Pure-blood classes. He absolutely refuses to segregate any part of the Wizarding community. He also sees no reason for the separate holidays and why you would need to practise your own. Frankly, he's expecting a complete rewrite of the legislation if you hope to get his support."  
  
Draco frowned, staring at Ron for a minute before responding. "With the other classes under consideration we may be willing to compromise on the school. While you may not practise the holidays of your ancestors, I'd be willing to wager that you know of the holidays we are speaking of. You're aware these holidays are not harmful to others, quite the opposite, and having them banned is offensive. We won't sit idly by while our families are hauled off to Azkaban for something they've practised for years. There's a new election coming up and if the Minister wants to stay Minister he may want to reconsider his position.  _Frankly_ , the Minister has critically misjudged reality if he thinks the Pure-bloods would support the brief rewritten in this manner."  
  
While Draco was speaking the door opened and Harry moved into the room, unbeknownst to him. When Draco finished a voice he hadn't heard in over twenty years spoke from behind him. Draco shivered as he recognized the voice instantly, even after all this time.  
  
"Let's take him out back and beat some sense into him."  
  
Draco stood as the Minister moved to stand in front of him. There was a chorus of greetings, and Draco remained stoic, trying not to think of how much trouble he would be in when his boss found out. Certainly, the shortest career he had ever had. As if it wasn't bad enough, the simpering bint just had to open her mouth again.  
  
"Minister, I'm terribly sorry for my colleague's rude behaviour. It is such a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Harry nodded while never looking away from him, and Draco felt as if he was plummeting from a great height with no end in sight. "Draco, would you walk with me?" Harry asked, interrupting whatever the woman was about to say next.  
  
"Of course, Minister," Draco answered. He turned and stepped out of the room with him, following him down a corridor to the Minister's office.  
  
"I'd like to apologize for my comments in there. While they may have been true, I was out of line to say them in your presence." Draco was further shocked when Harry smirked.  
  
"Are you under the impression I'm mad at you? Or that I'm going to scold you?"  
  
Draco felt his first moment of confusion. Why the hell wouldn't he be mad at him? The slightest remark like that in school would've had Harry drawing his wand and hexing him till he couldn't stand. His confusion must have shown on his face because Harry grinned at him before speaking again.  
  
"I'm not mad; honestly, I was expecting far worse from you."  
  
"I'm not the stuck up snob you once knew, and for the most part I have no complaints about your ability to lead the Wizarding community."  
  
"No, apparently your only complaint is still regarding Pure-blood politics."  
  
Draco stiffened, and waited for the remark he knew must be coming. Of course, they wouldn't be able to have a civil conversation without mention of the terrible mistake he had made so long ago. No matter how much the mark on his arm faded his past wouldn't disappear so easily.  
  
"It was just an observation. Honestly, I'd like to understand better your side of the matter. Would you like to grab a bite to eat or a coffee and discuss it with me?"  
  
Draco stared gobsmacked for a moment. It almost sounded like Harry was asking him out on a date, but that definitely couldn't be right, just his hopeful imagination.  
  
"Minister, I think we've gotten off track. I'll be sure to pass on your sentiments of the brief to my boss, and again, my apologies." Draco quickly left before Harry could shock him anymore.

* * *

  
  
Harry glanced around the room while he waited for Ron to take his turn. He smiled when he spotted James standing with Albus and Lily. It had been a wonderful surprise when James had arrived from France, where he was working for Gringotts. It was almost perfect, and he half expected Ginny to walk through the door any moment. But Ginny couldn't be here to celebrate Albus finishing school, and it still hurt that she had died so young and that he couldn't share these precious moments of their children's lives with her.  
  
"Your turn, Mate," Ron said, breaking Harry's reverie.  
  
Harry grinned at him and concentrated on the board for a moment. Trying to be casual he glanced at Ron out of the corner of his eye, before looking back at the board. "Did Draco happen to say anything else to you before he left?" He randomly moved a pawn on the chess board.  
  
Ron snorted and Harry couldn't tell if it was from the question or the move. "Sure he did, we discussed the legislation, and I told him I'd try to talk to you about it again."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I meant anything about me? Or our conversation?"  
  
Ron stared at him for a moment before concentrating back on his game. "No, but if you'd like I can pass him a note in Potions class tomorrow," Ron stated sarcastically.  
  
"He didn't say anything?!"  
  
Ron seemed to think about it. "Well he did fire-call to officially apologize for his comment regarding you."  
  
Harry felt his lip twitch up in a smile.  
  
"Why are you so interested?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I've liked him since sixth year, I loved Ginny though. And Ginny's been gone awhile; I thought it might be nice to ask him to the dinner this Friday."  
  
Ron stared at him for a long moment, and Harry began to squirm like a child in trouble. "Have you thought about the repercussions to dating him? The election is coming up soon and the Wizarding community isn't going to like you dating an ex-Death Eater."  
  
"I know, but I still think it might be a good idea."  
  
Ron looked sceptical, but he nodded. "I don't think you've considered this enough, but I also know I've never been able to stop you when you really wanted something. Give him a call."

 

* * *

  
  
"I don't know if I've told you yet tonight, but you look absolutely outstanding." Harry stood in the middle of the floor, letting Draco lead him in a waltz. He could feel every eye in the room on them, but he never broke his gaze from Draco's silver eyes.  
  
"Thank you, as do you." Draco smirked. "Honestly, I was expecting you to turn up in jeans and a t-shirt so anything would be an improvement."  
  
Harry chuckled and was surprised to feel the muscles in Draco's shoulder under his hand tense up, almost as if he was fighting not to laugh himself. It was a surprise for Harry and he smiled up at Draco. It was so different from dancing with Ginny; she would just cuddle close to him, and Harry was fighting the urge to kiss Draco in front of everyone while holding him at arm's length.  
  
"I was surprised that you agreed to come tonight. You couldn't get out of my office fast enough earlier this week."  
  
Draco nodded. "I was surprised that you asked. You're going to get a lot of backlash for this."  
  
"I know."  
  
Draco's lip quirked in amusement. "And this doesn't bother you?"  
  
  
"Should it? I know who you are, and I've never thought it was their business to know about my love life. I know the public disagrees, they have since I was one year old, but that doesn't mean they can dictate my life."  
  
Draco was silent, just staring at him, and Harry was going crazy trying to figure out what he was thinking behind his emotionless mask. Finally, he gave up and just asked.  
  
"I'm thinking I'd like to kiss you, but there's at least nine cameras pointed at us."  
  
Harry nodded, and thanked Merlin that he was a Gryffindor. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Draco's. He could vaguely hear the sound of the cameras and when he shut his eyes he could still see the light of the flashes behind his lids. Draco took advantage of his parted lips and slipped his tongue inside, but kept the kiss soft and gentle. It was wonderful, and a perfect ending to their night.

 

* * *

  
  
It had been two weeks since he had seen Draco at the dinner and danced with him, and of course the next time he would be available to see Draco again and a crisis had him fire-calling Draco to cancel their date.  
  
Harry grinned as he came downstairs after getting ready; at least he could stop to get Draco some flowers to make up for cancelling their date.  
  
"Good morning, Neville. We need to stop at the florist in Diagon Alley before heading to the office this morning."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Neville said. Neville had been promoted to the head of his Auror detail after he had become Minister, and Harry was grateful to have his friend protecting him.  
  
They Apparated to the shop, and Harry went to make his purchase while Neville stood guard.  
  
"Good morning, how can we help you today?"  
  
  
"Good morning, I'd like to order a dozen roses." Harry grinned at the woman behind the counter.  
  
The woman stared at him, and Harry was just about to repeat himself when the woman fainted.

 

* * *

  
  
Harry and Draco had been dating for almost two months, and the headlines in the Prophet were steadily getting worse. The reporters had started digging into Draco's time at Hogwarts, and how he had treated Harry. Harry was reading one such article when Draco entered his room, the door banging the wall as he came to stand before him.  
  
"I just came to tell you we can't see each other anymore."  
  
Harry's eyebrows rose and he looked at Draco in astonishment. "Would you care to tell me why?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"It matters enough that you're willing to stop seeing me. Have I done something?"  
  
"Of course not, but…"  
  
Harry nodded and quickly interrupted Draco. "Are you attracted to me?"  
  
"Am I what?" Draco spluttered, and it was the most flustered Harry had ever seen him.  
  
Harry stood up and slowly walked toward Draco. "Are you attracted to me?" He spoke with careful deliberation and watched Draco regain his control.  
  
"What does that even matter?"  
  
"It matters a great deal. We have yet to move beyond kissing and I was wondering in the reason why was because you weren't attracted to me. If you aren't then by all means we should stop. But if you are…" Harry slowly trailed his hand up Draco's chest and around his neck, not pulling him closer just stroking. He wanted Draco to make the next move. Harry was delighted to see Draco's eyes darken, and even more pleased when he crushed his mouth to Harry's, pulling his hips to his and rubbing his erection along his own. Draco kissed him hard and fast, more demanding than ever before.  
  
Draco pulled away first, not moving away far, just enough to speak and Harry could feel Draco's hot breath ghosting over his lips. "Does it feel like I'm attracted to you?"  
  
Harry smiled and leaned in for another kiss, less hurried this time, and reached to undo Draco's robes. They walked slowly back to the bed, divesting each other of their clothing as they went. Harry pulled away and laid down in the middle, Draco quickly followed him and sat atop his thighs, stroking his erection and Harry groaned.  
  
"How do you want to do this? Do you want me to –?"  
  
Harry knew what he was going to say and interrupted him again. "No, I want you to make love to me."

* * *

 

**_Draco Malfoy Seen Leaving Minister Potter's House Early Morning_ **

 

**_Draco Malfoy Using His Favour with the Minister to Pass the Pure-Blood Laws?_ **

 

**_The Potter Children Being Mistreated and Ignored_ **

**_Minister Potter's Closest Advisors Are Apprehensive_ **

  


* * *

  
  
Draco was curled up with Harry on the couch after an enjoyable family evening at Phoenix Retreat. Draco was leafing through the new quidditch magazine and Harry was reading the newest edition of the Prophet.  
  
Harry scoffed and Draco ran his hand soothingly through his hair to calm him. "Have you seen this?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I've stopped reading it entirely after they accused me of turning your children into Death Eaters."  
  
Harry looked back down at the paper then read from it. "'From Minister hopeful, Zacharias Smith, "When you hear one thing you dismiss it, you hear two you dismiss it, but when several, several people that are close to Draco Malfoy say that he's been trading sexual favours for the Minister's ear…'"  
  
Harry turned to Draco, shocked. "How can he get off saying that? And they printed it!"  
  
Draco pulled away from Harry and Harry immediately felt a chill pass over him. He stood and walked to stand in front of him. "In less than six months' time, I've gone from a Death Eater to the Minister's whore."  
  
"Draco, you know that's not true…"  
  
"Do you really think that matters Potter? It's not like you'll talk to them and tell them the truth. Merlin, my mother probably read that!"  
  
Harry watched as Draco ran his hands through his hair before straightening and spinning toward the hall closet that held his cloak. Harry hurriedly stood. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, astonished.  
  
Draco turned as he opened the closet, pulling his cloak out and throwing it on. "Harry, I love you, but I'm not going to sit here and be someone's 'whore'. It doesn't matter if he's wrong if no one corrects him, and you've made your view on this plain. You won't defend our relationship, you won't defend me, hell you won't even defend yourself and your kids. I'm done, Harry. It was bad enough when I was crucified for being a Death Eater, but at least then it was for a choice I made. A stupid choice, but it was of my own making. I deserved what I got then." Draco paused and turned for the door handle, pulling the door open. "I've paid for that mistake. I'm not willing to pay any more for something I didn't do."  
  
Harry stood there and watched as Draco left, a feeling of numb disconnect washing over him.

 

* * *

  
  
Harry stood in the atrium at the Ministry with dozens of reporters surrounding him. It had been one week since Draco had left. Harry had seen him once since then, and while Harry had noticed that Draco didn't look happy he had also noticed that Draco had his masks back in place. Harry had been astonished to realize how much Draco had softened around him, how much he had allowed of himself to be seen, how much he had gotten to know the real Draco. Harry missed that the most: being able to tell how Draco felt just by looking into his face. He missed laughing with him too: Draco had the best sense of humour. He also missed the cuddling and sex, Harry would've never imagined he could miss sex as much as he did now after being celibate for so long after Ginny died.  
  
"Minister, it's time," Luna whispered in his ear and Harry snapped out of his thoughts, glancing around again.  
  
He stepped up to the waiting crowd and cast Sonorus. "Good morning. For the last few months Minister hopeful Zacharias Smith has implied that being Minister is about character, and that my character is poor. I have not wanted to engage in his attacks on me because I didn't think they dignified a response. It was recently pointed out to me though that I was wrong.  
  
"For the record, yes, Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. He willing took Lord Voldemort's mark and made some bad decisions while under his influence. I call them decisions and not crimes because he also hated every moment of being a Death Eater, and feels terrible guilt for his actions. He's also paid for those actions several times over. He likewise made several good decisions while a Death Eater, decisions that if discovered by Voldemort would have cost him his life, not least of which was saving me so I could defeat Voldemort.  
  
"My friends and children support me one hundred percent. I have not and never will mistreat my children in any way. I've been on the receiving end of some ill treatment and I'd never wish that on anyone, least of all those I love the most. The only thing Draco Malfoy has ever done to my children is be their friend. They are probably better treated by him than me because he doesn't have to punish them when they sneak out at night.  
  
"We have serious problems in our community, not least of which is the battle of raging prejudice  _still_. We need serious people to solve those problems, not create more. I promise you, Zacharias Smith is not the least bit interested in solving those problems. He is interested in making you afraid and telling you who to blame. He would have you believe that Draco Malfoy is to blame for all our problems. He would tell you that Draco is a whore. Draco Malfoy has done nothing to deserve any of this. These last few months Draco has tried hardest to fight against prejudice, all while trying to preserve what he and his family, as Pure-bloods, hold dear.  
  
"You want to talk about character. You better stick with mine because Draco Malfoy is way out of your league."  
  
Harry paused and glanced at Ron before looking back out over the crowd. "I've loved two people in my life. I lost one due to a complication during Lily's birth. I lost the other because of my own stupidity, and a misconception. I mistakenly believed that you elected me because you trust me, and trust that I have the best interests for the Wizarding World. I was wrong. I think the majority of you see my face and you think of the Chosen One. While that title may have fit me for a period, that is not who I am. I am not infallible. I am so far from perfect that it's insane. I have made mistakes and that's why I have my friends here to tell me when I'm wrong.  **But**  I'm not wrong about Draco.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter. And I am in love with Draco Malfoy. Get over it."  
  
Harry turned and walked to the door, with Ron, Hermione, Luna, and his Auror guard following.  
  
"What are you doing now, Har-Minister?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm going over to his house and begging him to come back, and I'm not leaving there till he does, so you better hope he agrees quickly." Harry turned to look at her for a moment so he didn't see the person approaching him. "Neville, did you get the thing I asked you for?"  
  
"I think you're in luck. Mother is probably already moving my belongings to your place."  
  
Harry quickly spun back around to find Draco standing three feet away. "How…"  
  
"Mother was listening to the wireless earlier and she dragged me from my room when you came on. She sort of shoved me out the door."  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm glad. I'm sorry, Draco. I was stupid."  
  
Draco nodded. "You were, but you're lucky I'm forgiving."  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. "So lucky," he whispered before kissing Draco. Harry melted into Draco's arms. It felt like the first time all over again and somehow so much better still. He would never get tired of kissing this man, no matter how long he lived.  
  
Too soon he felt a tap on his shoulder and groaned as he pulled away from Draco. He turned to find Neville holding the roses and took them from him. He held them out to Draco. "I've been trying to give you these since the first time I broke our date. Now seems more appropriate though."  
  
Draco laughed and kissed him again.

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/141049.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
